Recording
by Mercury
Summary: It's a cute little kawaii fic in which the DigiDestined sing one of 'N sync's Christmas songs! In my opinion, it's just a short little friendly fic.


-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hi, all! This is a fic involving the DigiDestined singing. If that scares you, turn away now! *giggle*  
  
If you don't like 'N sync then just deal with it; I like their Christmas music.  
  
And I don't own Digimon nor the song, okie-day?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Recording'  
by Mercury  
  
  
"Okay, people!" Mimi shouted, tapping her foot on the floor. "This it it; out final run-through! We are recording this time!"  
  
The group of twelve DigiDestined, each with a microphone in front of them, stood nervously in a cavernous room used mainly for recording purposes. They were performing their rendition of an American song by some group Mimi had called 'N sync. They had learned the English words and even their meanings diligently. Now they were ready to record their music.  
  
They stood in a line as follows: Taichi, Yamato, Koushirou, Jyou, Mimi, Sora, Hikari, Takeru, Iori, Miyako, Daisuke, and Ken.  
  
The background music began and the first singers took deep breaths and tried to calm their nerves.  
  
Sora began singing in a passive voice.  
  
~Feel the magic in the air  
Christmas is all around~  
  
Mimi sung next, a smile growing on her face.  
  
~Something about this special time of year~  
  
Yamato and Taichi were next. They held hands and grinned as they sung.  
  
~A blanket of snow falls  
Down from the sky~  
  
Takeru's tenor and Hikari's soprano were next in the song.  
  
~Voices of angels  
Open our hearts so we can  
Open our arms~  
  
Every DigiDestined voice rung out with the first line of the chorus.  
  
~And we'll all join hands~  
  
Miyako beamed and sung her line.  
  
~To celebrate the goodness~  
  
Daisuke sung calmly--a miracle for him--and smiled at Ken.  
  
~That shines inside of...~  
  
Ken's solo came next, accompanied by an almost-sad smile.  
  
~...Everyone  
I must have been a part  
Of some grand design~  
  
All of the voices called out then.  
  
~Guess it's Christmas time~  
  
While they waited for the next verse, each of them smiled at their friends and gave thumbs-up signs to those that still seemed nervous.  
  
A few measures later, Cody sung his part reverently.  
  
~It's in the face of the little boys and girls  
Singing their first Noel~  
  
Koushirou sung next, in a calm, cool, and collected tone that the others envied almost maliciously.  
  
~A sweet refrain heard all around the world~  
  
Following Koushirou, Ken sung his second solo near to perfection.  
  
~A song of forgiveness~  
  
He sung harmony while Daisuke sung melody next.  
  
~Comfort and peace~  
  
Jyou smiled shakily and sung his part next.  
  
~A time to remember   
What life really means  
The important thing~  
  
Taking deep breaths, the children sung the chorus again, exactly as they had the time before.  
  
~And we'll all join hands  
To celebrate the goodness  
That shines inside of  
Everyone  
I must have been a part   
Of some grand design  
Guess it's Christmas time~  
  
The boys of the group immediately sung the repeat.  
  
~Guess it's Christmas time~  
  
Then the girls sung, a much more elegant sound than the boys.  
  
~Open our hearts so we can  
Open our arms~  
  
One more time they went through the chorus. They were grateful their song had gone well, but also grateful that it was almost over.  
  
~And we'll all join hands  
To celebrate the goodness  
That shines inside of  
Everyone  
I must have been a part   
Of some grand design  
Guess it's Christmas time~  
  
Then Ken sung out one last time, his voice sounding small and lonely in the tall, wide recording room.  
  
~I must have been a part  
Of some grand design...~  
  
Eleven other voices joined him then and filled the large room with their song that carried with friendship and love.  
  
~Guess it's Christmas time~  
  
Taichi held up fingers and silently counted to three, then they all shouted out loud:  
  
"Merry Christmas!!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aw, now wasn't that cute? I think it was. ^-^ For some reason, I just love picturing Ken singing there at the end all alone, then everyone else joining him. 'N sync would find me weirded, I know.  
  
Reveiw, please! And hey! If you have AOL, send me a message! IceDragonfly is my IM name, 'kay? *pouts* I'm bored. And if I'm not online, just drop me a mail at either my hotmail account (Alli_Ichijouji@hotmail.com) or my AOL account (IceDragonfly@aol.com).  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
